Masked Riders Universe
Eu tenho um novo projeto .... Porque eu pensei que o criado está trabalhando em um fandom e na galáxia do caos, e o projeto será algumas outras wikis (fandom, deviantart, galaxyofchaos, tokupedia e outros etc ...). Porque achei que devia funcionar muito com o novo projeto na internet. _______________________________________________X_____________________________________________ Masked Riders Warriors ''' In 1906 ago ... the villain called Shocker is a terrorist who steals bombs, missiles, money and also drugs or viruses, and for scientists and prisoners. The Shocker masked black was a soldier and white masked is a science or doctor. There will be a hero named Masked Rider who is not human, but Masked Rider is the cyborg who had been brainwashed for 2 years, and some cyborgs with the Shockers. In the new series having adventure and the world of the Tokusatsu was together with the other superheroes. Are the superheroes treated a world and alternative in the aliens or monsters kaijus. Showa PeriodShowa Era Riders '''Masked Riders Warriors "Origins" Contents '1 - Masked Rider: ''Warrior Leader ''Story'' On March 3, 1985, the man named Jin Shirik is a spy for Spyer in 1599 ago, you were stealing a project called "S.M.I. - Social Mission International" was a new weapon for the ancient Nazis who had a city in Germany. Yes, Mr. Shink was a German agent who stole and killed soldiers, agents, commanders and also in international politics. And if a man is the good hero to call him James Lorei, he was an agent for P.M.J. going to work for the international police. But he must take the villain to prison. That day, the man sent one of the Shocker agents to look for the terrorist world! Wait, the new organization called Police Mission Japan will have to work with people between extraterrestrials. After three years in prison, Jin sent to be one of the heads of Shocker, Gel-Shocker and Super Shocker. On June 20, 1986, the man named Hiro Strunk, retired as a scientist at Shocker and went on to work as a professor of Japanese at the university in the USA. He thought he was dangerous with the Shockers and ran away from the city ... And James Lorei just pressed his security game like strange Shocker agents. They went to work with the police and the investigators, and also with foreign politicians ... On May 23, 1985, the laboratory called Police Mission Japan to meet the people, agents and villains are going to be victorious and defeated. That day, James Lorei had two children, Kevin and Nate were two brothers. They grew up and killed him in the car accident, and his suspects were shock agents. Then there will be a doctor, we would have surgery on the bodies of Kevin and Nate Lorei, and Professor Strunk helped to have a cyborg machine for their bodies and they transformed the superheroes. '''Masked Riders *(0) Masked Rider Warrior Silver Zero / Julin Silken *(1) Masked Rider Warrior Leader / Kevin Lorei''' ' *(2) Masked Rider Warrior Lieutenant / Nate Lorei *(3) Masked Rider Warrior Elite / Sam Silken *(4) Masked Rider Warrior '''Rider Forms' Warrior Silver Zero's Powers '' *Default Form Super Form *Warrior Silver Zero Fusion Form ''Warrior Leader'sPowers *Warrior Leader Ancient Form *Warrior Leader Cherryjima Form *Warrior Leader New Form Super Form *Warrior Leader Power Up Form *Warrior Leader Super Power Up Form Warrior Lieutenant's Powers *Warrior Lieutenant Ancient Form *Warrior Lieutenant New Form Super Form *Warrior Lieutente